


Real

by Chrissy24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, M/M, Unexpected Encounter, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving to Montreuil-sur-mer one night, Valjean comes across a car that has swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. But when he goes to check on the driver, he discovers that the unconscious man behind the wheel is not just anyone.</p>
<p>Art fill for Rueplumetfest. Couldn't choose between a story or a drawing, so it became an 8-page comic instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute amateur comic artist at work here, but I hope that doesn't show too much. Enjoy!

The individual images aren't online anymore, if if you want, you can [download the complete comic in PDf format here](http://chrischelser.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/REAL-complete-comic-Chrissy24601.pdf).


End file.
